


'I love you'

by Aerlind



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerlind/pseuds/Aerlind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Elrond told Lindir 'I love you'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'I love you'

The first proper kiss between them is gentle, tender. Lindir is on tiptoes, leaning his body against Elrond’s, and Elrond supports him, leaning still a bit forward to catch the other’s lips. That moment is sweet and soft and seems to last forever. Lindir treasures it in his memories, and Elrond smiles happily. They have settled to a comfortable routine already. Lindir does his duties, sees his friends, and still plays in the Hall of Fire, as usual. He eats his breakfast with Elrond nowadays, but still he spends his lunch with his friends at least. The dinner depends a lot on Elrond’s schedule: if he is busy, then Lindir eats dinner with someone else or alone. If he is not, then they spend it together. It is not however only during mealtimes that they meet, but frequently they meet outside them too.

 

Lindir would arrive to Elrond’s office door with a little basket and extend his hand, and the Lord would stop his work ( _well, at least sometimes_ ) and take that hand. Lindir would then lead his Lord somewhere nice where they’d sit and talk. Elrond would praise the food Lindir brought, as he sometimes missed lunch, and do braids to his lover’s hair. They’d stay lying together in the grass, embracing each other and enjoying the time together. In the evening, Elrond would say: ”What a lovely day I’ve had. I’m glad you shared it with me, dearest”, and Lindir would smile and answer: ”I’m glad you came with me. I love you.” And they’d kiss.

 

Sometimes Elrond would take Lindir to his arms and carry him to a bathe. There he’d give his lover a full treatment, washing him completely and giving him a proper massage. He’d then dry Lindir as well, plant little kisses to his face and put to bed the lazy, relaxed little mess that could be called little Lindir. As his little sweetheart would cuddle to him, Elrond would hear the words ”I love you”, and he’d smile and press a kiss to Lindir.

 

When Elrond would be working overtime, Lindir would sometimes come to massage his shoulders and to play his harp quietly. Sometimes he’d even help. Elrond would once more thank him, and smile most happily, yet after a year Lindir realised that he had never heard Elrond say those three words that he told constantly to Elrond, to make sure he knows that Lindir loves him. First Lindir believes that he just has not noticed it, yet as he starts to pay attention to it, he notices that Elrond does never directly say it. He expresses love in so many other ways, like taking care of him, helping him with his troubles, making him smile -yet never does he seem to utter those three words.

 

Maybe they are reserved for Celebrían only. That is the first conclusion Lindir comes up with, but he doesn’t mind it that much -for he can still see Elrond’s love through so many actions and different words. Yet as his attention has been drawn to the fact, it is hard to dismiss. He does not dare to ask from Elrond himself. It might be something personal. Yet as weeks pass with these constant acts of adoration and kindness and love, Lindir becomes increasingly curious.

 

So one night he breaks the silence they are enjoying in the bed.

”I love you, Elrond,” he tells, waiting for the response.

”And I am glad for that, my dearest,” Elrond answers, kissing his cheek. Lindir smiles, because he can hear the love in every word, yet in back of his brain he makes a mental note. No ”I love you”.

 

The next night he breaks the silence once more.

”Do you love me, Elrond?” he asks this time.

”There is no one else I’d rather have by my side right now, Lindir. You are very important to me. I would never let you out of my embrace if I just could do so,” Elrond answers, and once more his words are filled with love, and yet there is not the common phrase of ”I love you”.

 

The third night, before he can break the silence, Elrond kisses him.

”You seek something,” he guesses with a wide smile. Lindir has to confess what plagues his mind. He knows Elrond would not ridicule him, but he does not expect the thoughtful expression that comes to his lover’s face.

”It is not that I say it only to her,” he seems to clear first. ”I haven’t ever…really thought of it. I don’t remember if I have even told those words to her.”

Lindir looks to Elrond, and smiles.

Elrond seems to not be one to say it straightforward. He goes around it, shows it in so many other ways. And he can make it be  _felt_ , straight in Lindir’s heart, that he is loved, he is cared for.

”I understand,” Lindir tells with a gentle smile. ”I still know you love me, so—so it’s okay. You don’t need to say those words.”

Elrond seems to weigh his words for while, but smiles then, and it is a beautiful smile, full of happiness and tenderness.

 

” _I love you, Lindir._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Requested in tumblr, so yeah. My headcanon is indeed that Elrond shows his love through his actions (I mean, he took A LOT OF TIME before he even asked Celebrían's hand, and I don't put all those years to be accounted by shyness) rather than by saying 'I love you'.


End file.
